Forever Friends
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri and Victor get involved in a charity Live Stream for an animal rescue organization. So ensues drinking, crying, and the attempted purloining of puppies and kittens. A/N: Post Season 1.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-'No Kill' shelters are the best ones to adopt from, but they're always so full. Adopting an animal from those are best, because for every space not available, an animal is taken to a regular shelter where they are unfortunately euthanized if they aren't adopted in the proper time limit.

-Based off a Tumblr prompt by acepalindrome/ProcrastinatingPalindrome.

* * *

"I've got an email about another promotional thing," said Victor as he highlighted said email and proceeded to trash it without even looking at it.

"Victor!" said Yuuri in horror.

"What? It's not as if we're going to actually do it."

Yuuri reached out and took the laptop from his fiance, a frown on his face. "In the adult world, you need to read these things out and then reply. Even if the reply is to decline their request. You'll give yourself a bad reputation like this. Besides, who knows what they want? It be for something good."

Victor stuck his tongue out and reclined agasint the sofa as he waited for Yuuri to get through the email for him.

Good thing trash folders didn't clear themselves automatically.

Once the email was opened, Yuuri proceeded to read it aloud.

 **From:** rashmiCEO56*******

 **To:** vnikiforov4ever*******

I know this is probably a type of message you receive on the regular, but as you and your fiance

are fellow animal lovers, I figured this was the best course of action we can take. My name is

Rashmi Muhammed, and I'm currently the CEO of a North American organization dedicated to

animal rescues and adoptions. I founded Forever Friends in 1986 in Toronto, Canada and have

managed to build the business up from the ground ever since, with over one hundred offices

spread along the North American continent.

As a rescue shelter, we are constantly under scrutiny and focused on because we are a 'No Kill'

type of nonprofit organization. Some would consider that foolish because the number of animals

under our care continues to grow, but we struggle to find those willing to take them in. We refuse

to cower to the criticism however. We will protect the animals as much as possible.

It has come time for our biannual charity event, but with the advancement of technology, we

wanted to try something new this year. To appeal to a wider audience, we will be using a Live

Stream to raise money for the organization and hopefully affect people enough for them to want

to adopt a pet of their own in order to free up spaces in shelters for animals that are in

need of them.

We already have the compliance of various celebrities from various interests globally, and we

hope that we could convince you to join us in our five hour charity event that will be hosted

all around the world.

We do not want you to feel pressured, however. If you cannot attend, then I am grateful enough that

you even looked at this email. All I can ask is that you spread word about our charity event so that

others could take an interest.

The FAQ for the event can be found at ForeverFriends.o.r.g/Charity/FAQ.

I would be happy to answer any additional question you might have!

Much gratitude,

 **Forever Friends CEO, Rashmi Muhammed**

Yuuri looked up from the laptop, and found that Victor was staring very intently.

"You want to get involved now that you know what the email was about?" he teased.

Victor's lips pursed. "Check the website first."

In the end, it was an obvious decision.

* * *

So the flight out to Toronto happened about two weeks later. Yuuri and Victor had slept the whole flight over and ended up resting in their hotel the day before the event.

"Where exactly do we have to go?" Victor asked as he towel dried his hair.

"A car will be sent to pick us up at eleven tomorrow morning. We've been advised to make sure we don't wear any colognes or perfumes."

Victor pout didn't work in him after a few years of built up tolerance.

"Vitya, we'll be handling baby animals. The scents could bother them."

"Wait! We get to hold animals!" Victor asked as he plopped down on Yuuri's bed suddenly, eyes full of excitement.

"Yes? It was in the FAQ on the website. And we had to fill out the forms about which animals we're okay with touching, and which might unnerve us. You had me do yours because you didn't want to sit there and read it."

The famous heart smile was his response. "I don't remember that, but okay! Maybe I'll get a puppy to hold!"

Probably, as cats and dogs were the main animals that were always rescued by shelters.

* * *

Yuuri could recognize many faces around the room he was waiting in. Famous actors and actresses who had taken time off in in order to take part in this event. YouTube personalities. Comedians. Chefs. Football(American and European) players. Dancers. People from all over the world had come in for this simple, five hour event.

The woman in charge of the event had at least ten people trailing after her with questions. She greeted each person individually, thanked them from the bottom of her heart for their participation, and offered each of them a gift basket full of wine and treats. Which they would be allowed to use during the Live Stream.

As it had been explained, these people had been gathered to spread awareness. The Live Stream was set to work in several countries and would hopefully catch enough attention worldwide.

Yuuri found it to be a more interesting take on charity events. He couldn't help but ask what inspired such an idea, and Rashmi, the CEO of Forever Friends, flushed and said that her favorite YouTuber hosted Live Streams for charities every month, so the idea had come from that.

It was inventive. He liked it.

Victor simply wanted to get to the playing with the animals part. But they needed their instructions first.

"Each of you will be split into pairs," Rashmi said once it was ten to noon. "You will have a room to yourselves for the five hours, and in that time, you will be on camera. Your audience could be anyone and everyone, so try to keep conversation relatively innocent and calm. The animals you will be faced with are animals that you personally agreed to interact with in our forms. As there will be no leaving the room for the duration of the Stream, we advise that you use the washroom now, and load yourselves up with whatever you want from the vending machines.

"When you begin, please make sure that everyone is aware that this is a Live Stream for charity. Our Twitter page will have tagged every person who is taking part in this event and should you wish to use social media to further our reach, you are more than welcomed to promote the event."

And that was it. Yuuri and Victor found themselves in a blue and pink room, which both had a feeling was deliberate do to their usual choice in colors for their skating costumes. There were toys all over and animals beds for sleeping. Some bowls for food and water. Their gift basket was placed on a table not afar off.

Once the clock chimed noon, the red light on the main camera flickered on and the two men shared a grin.

Victor beamed and waved his hand at the camera. "Hi! I'm Victor Nikiforov, five time Grand Prix Final of Figure Skating Gold medalist and five time World Figure Skating Champion gold medalist!"

Yuuri flushed at the man's exuberance and gave a shy wave for the camera. "I'm Katsuki Yuuri, two time GPF gold medalist and three time Worlds gold medalist."

"We're here to play with puppies and kittens in order to raise money for charity!" crowed Victor, looking off to the side were indeed, many of the FF worked stood, with arms full of puppies and kittens.

On cue, the workers were quick to deposit a puppy in each of their hands, and quickly set the rest of the animals around them.

Yuuri was on the floor in an instant, his face completely flushed. He glanced at one of the side cameras and smiled. "I'm going to be taking a lot of photos."

* * *

"Yuuri, look at how he stands on his hind paws!"

Turning, Yuuri couldn't help but let out a coo as Victor showed off the small, white puppy of unknown breeding, which was spinning in circles, standing only on its back paws. He was so weak for puppies.

The kitten in his hands was quick to recapture his attention by licking underneath his chin. He was pretty weak to kittens too. Why were they so cute?!

Maybe Makka could use a new friend?

* * *

They cracked out the bottle of wine and single bottle of water they purchased from the vending machine, around the two hour mark. And by that, they simply passed the bottle back and forth as they played with the animals.

Victor had already filled his Instagram with small videos and photos of the various animals he'd captured. Yuuri had focused more on Twitter, but did make sure to tag appropriately so people would know.

And of course, Phichit somehow got wind of the event and made sure to reTweet everything from Yuuri in order to raise more awareness. Maybe he should send his friend a gift in the mail? A hamster maybe? Could hamsters be sent in the mail?

The viewers to the Live Stream kept going up, with the various technicians and workers informing them every half hour of the rising viewer count and the money raised so far.

Yuuri smiled as a duo of puppies decided it was nap time and had decided that using each other as pillows was the best option. He took several photos, and that need to get another dog was stronger than before.

* * *

"Yuuri! I want all of them!"

Yuuri blinked. Sometime a while back, another bottle of wine had been provided and he remembered drinking it all on his own, leaving them to bring another bottle. The lights were moving on their own and he felt a little dizzy, but he was pretty certain he was of sound mind.

Yeah, sound. And mind. Of.

Yip!

"Aw!" Yuuri crooned, taking the puppy into his arms. "I forgot you not!" He would never forget a puppy! Much cute, very small.

Victor was in no better shape. In retribution for Yuuri taking the one wine bottle, he ended up drinking the next one in less than a minute. He was currently rolling around on the floor, puppies and kittens using him as a type of springboard for playing.

"We need to protect them!" Victor insisted, wrapping him arms around those closest to him. "Forever! All! Yes!"

The idea that this was not exactly how they planned for the charity event to pan out, didn't even come to mind. Yuuri was far too focused on all the feels he was getting from the adorable animals.

A tear or ten might have escaped.

"They're so cute!" he wailed, unable to help himself. He needed them all.

And his pockets weren't big enough to hold more than one each!

* * *

"We're taking them home."

"Do we have room?"

"Who needs room? We're taking them home!"

"That's the best idea ever, Yuuri! Makka can have some friends!"

"She's been wanting puppies of her own. We should bring Yurio a kitten."

"Our son loves cats!"

"Yeah! He'll be so happy! He might not be angry!"

* * *

"I wonder how many memes came from that."

Victor was too busy petting the poodle puppy they had decided to adopt after the Live Stream, to really answer him. But that was fine.

Yuuri and Victor got drunk on four bottles of wine, played with puppies and kittens, cried, sang, danced, and apparently tried to auction off some of the animals on Twitter. And Yuuri tried to sneak out with puppies in his pockets and kittens under his shirt. He didn't recall that but it was on video, so apparently it happened.

Still, despite the embarrassment they put themselves through, the event went off without a hitch. Forever Friends raised millions in those few hours, and apparently their locations all over the continent were emptying very fast. All the animals, sans the puppy and kitten Victor and Yuuri ended up taking with them, had been adopted not too long after the stream.

Social media was full of coverage from the stream. Yuuri's wet face was all over Twitter and Victor's bawling was quickly spread across Tumblr.

There were laughs and tears. Some jokes here and there. The memes though. The memes had simply been... hilarious. Embarrassing, but hilarious.

"When Yurio finds out that we called him our son, he's going to kill us," Yuuri murmured. But as he pet the adorable Maine Coon in his arms, he had a feeling the boy wouldn't mind all too much once he got an eyeful of the kitten they brought home for him.

"Yuuri, what should we name this fluffy puppy?"

"Something meaningful."

"Hmm... Sauvignon!"

"Not after the wine we drank when we decided to adopt him!"

"But it's so unique, Yuuri!"

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
